This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The potential health effects of poor indoor air quality have received much media attention in the past few years. Various mold species have been implicated in the development of adverse health problems including the condition known as sick building syndrome (SBS). This class of filamentous fungi is capable of secreting natural products with a wide range of biological activities. It is known that some of these metabolites can be carcinogenic and potentially toxic. Evidence exists which suggests a strong correlation between moldy environments and allergic and infectious disease, however the direct effects on the immune system have yet to be determined. This project is aimed at identifying the specific effects of volatile organic compounds (VOCs) commonly produced by toxic household molds on immune cell function. More specifically, the effects of these bioactive products on macrophage and NK cell function will be elucidated including the levels of cellular toxicity and effects on cellular activation. Results obtained from these studies will have profound effects on the characterization and potential treatment of mold[unreadable]related illnesses.